Sodortasia (1940) - UbiSoftFan94.
Sodortasasia (1940) is a Thomas/Fantasia (1940) parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Yen Sid (Both father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator (Both crush on Tillie and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautfiul and crush on Casey Jr and Ben Ali Gator) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Madame Upanova (Both beautfiul) *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline as Hippos *Yonah (from Trainz) as Elephanchine (Both beautiful) *Stirling, Jessie, Penelope, Queen, Lilla, Jane, and Marion as Elephanchine's Minions *Coaches as Flowers (Nutcrackers song) *Narrow Gauge Coaches as Faires (Nutcracker song) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Duke, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as The Brooms *Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians *Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Ben Ali Gator's Minions *James as Jachus (Both vain) *Henry as Bacchus (Both wise) *Harold as Butterfly (Both flying) *Spencer as Chernabog (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Other Engines as Flying Horses *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, D261, Dennis, and Troublesome Trucks as Chernabog's Minions Gallery Sorcerer Thomas the Tank Engine..png|Thomas as Mickey Mouse Brave_Engineer_1950.JPG|Casey Jones as Yen Sid Agent Casey Jr as Ben Ali Gator..png|Casey Jr as Ben Ali Gator Princess Tillie as Hyacinth Hippopotamous..png|Tillie as Hyacinth Hippopotamous Tracy, the leader teacher..png|Tracy as Madame Upanova Tracy's Servants..png|Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Students Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline as Hippos..png|Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline as The Hippos Yonah as Elephanchine..png|Yonah as Elephanchine Stirling, Jessie, Penelope, Queen, Lilla, Jane, and Marion as Elephanchine's Minions.png|Stirling, Jessie, Penelope, Queen, Lilla, Jane, and Marion as Elephanchine's Minions Coaches.png|Coaches as Flowers (Nutcrackers song) (Credit to Hanksprite) nrrow_gauge_coaches_and_tracks.png|Narrow Gauge Coaches as Faires (Nutcracker song) (Credit to Hanksprite) The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Duke, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as The Brooms (Credit to Hanksprite) The Orchestra..png|Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians enhanced-buzz-4820-1343697471-3.jpg|Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Ben Ali Gator's Minions James as The Musician..png|James as Jachus Henry as Darunia..png|Henry as Bacchus Harold as Mr. Stork..png|Harold as Butterfly Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as Chernabog Jamie characters are happy in the ending.png|Other Engines as Flying Horses Minions see scarlet fight kevin.jpg|Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, D261, Dennis, and Troublesome Trucks as Chernabog's Minions Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs